


Страсть к данго

by Ellfella



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mini, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Митараси – особо деликатесный вид данго... вызывающий привыкание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страсть к данго

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

Что Анко пыталась сделать с электрогитарой – оставалось загадкой века. Особенно если учесть, что гитара была не подключена, а одежду самой Анко составляли хитай-атэ, кулон и неведомая штукенция, благодаря которой ее прическа до сих пор не распалась. Словом, для того, чтобы упражняться в игре на электрогитаре, прикид был всяко неподходящий.  
Но, как обычно, саму Анко сей факт ничуть не тревожил.  
Какаси покачал головой. Устало вздохнул.  
Должно быть, он последних мозгов лишился, когда отважился связаться с этой сумасшедшей.  
Собственно говоря, он сам ни на что и не решался. Просто закупил как-то приличное количество митараси-данго – без малейшей задней мысли. Соскучился по сладенькому, ну что поделать? Конечно, говорят, за любимой книжкой и слона можно съесть, но Какаси предпочитал выбирать этого слона собственноручно.  
И надо было такому случиться, что именно в тот день Митараси Анко оказалась без лишней копейки в кармане... да еще заметила Какаси с данго, направляющегося домой.  
Разумеется, подобный факт просто не мог быть ею проигнорирован. Заприметив Какаси, а точнее, данго, Анко тут же двинулась за искомой добычей, проследив ее вплоть до пункта назначения, то есть дома Какаси.  
Сам Какаси, увлеченный чтением полезной литературы, не заметил слежку и потом очень об этом жалел. Прогнать голодную соратницу у него рука не поднялась. Пришлось делиться.  
На практике это проявлялось так: Анко жевала данго, Какаси смотрел.  
В процессе поедания сладостей Митараси с какой-то радости стало жарко. Не проявляя излишней скромности, она тут же разоблачилась до бикини – Какаси даже от книжки отвлекся. Как выяснилось, сделал он это очень вовремя – иначе пропустил бы процесс собственного соблазнения. Неприятно получилось бы.  
А так Какаси был очень даже в курсе, что его соблазняют, и, подумав, охотно соблазнился. Кто угодно соблазнится, если на коленях сидит обворожительная и почти обнаженная женщина и вдохновенно вещает о своей любви к данго, при этом переходя к довольно откровенным действиям.  
На следующее утро Анко, вопреки ожиданиям, обнаружилась не на кухне, одетая в рубашку Какаси, и не в ванной, облаченная в его халат, и даже не в кровати в чем мать родила; вместо этого Анко вольготно развалилась в любимом кресле Какаси, с неизменной палочкой данго в руках. Единственный предмет одежды, который имелся на ней помимо хитай-атэ, кулона и штуковины в волосах, Какаси никак не мог принадлежать. Не привык он как-то носить сетчатые шортики, больше похожие на трусики.  
\- А ты без маски очень даже ничего, - сообщила Анко, раскусывая очередной сладкий шарик. – Без масок.  
Какаси в состоянии, близком к панике, ощупал нижнюю половину собственного лица – и понял, что раскрыт. Пока он спал, эта коварная женщина воспользовалась его беспомощностью и сняла все маски разом. Притом умудрилась проделать все так, что он даже не проснулся.  
После этого случая как-то получилось, что Анко поселилась в доме Какаси; жить с ней оказалось практически невозможно. Она разбрасывала повсюду свои вещи, ела одни сладости, оставляла после себя в ванной целые лужи и портила обивку стен, метая в них палочки, оставшиеся от данго.  
Еще Анко упорно отказывалась снять свой кулон и никогда не распускала волосы – даже в самые интимные моменты. Во время секса ее кулон мешался ужасно – то попадался Какаси под руку и при этом довольно неприятно кололся, то лез в глаза, то царапал грудь или живот, в зависимости от позы. А из-за штукенции, которой Анко закалывала волосы, Какаси как-то едва не лишился последнего в Конохе шарингана.  
В общем, Какаси уже всерьез подумывал подать Хокаге официальное прошение об избавлении его драгоценного генетического материала от неминуемой порчи... Когда Анко вдруг пропала. Исчезла, не попрощавшись, вместе со всеми своими разбросанными вещами и палочками от данго. Испарилась, как лужи в ванной.  
Два дня Какаси искренне наслаждался обретенной свободой. Еще через день задумался о том, что же подтолкнуло Анко к уходу. «Ича-Ича» ее, в отличие от большинства девушек, не раздражала – Анко сама не раз читала эту познавательную литературу и фыркала, добродушно высказываясь о некоторых главах как о «несовершенном старье». А других причин для такого вот исчезновения вроде бы не возникало.  
Протерзавшись в догадках еще пару дней, Какаси сообразил-таки: дело было в данго.  
Они закончились. А без них Анко у него было нечего делать.  
И вот тогда Какаси стало грустно и одиноко. Проще говоря, на него нахлынула чернейшая меланхолия.  
Когда Сакура, не выдержав пристально-унылого взгляда встреченного ею сенсэя, предложила напоить его смесью касторки и валерьянки, Какаси понял – нужно действовать.  
Несколько дней ушло на составление плана. Какаси думал, писал, вычеркивал... Снова писал и снова вычеркивал.  
Так тщательно он еще не готовился ни к одной миссии.  
Когда нужная информация была зафиксирована и принята к сведению, деньги с секретных счетов переведены на счет наиболее крупного производителя данго, а план дальнейших действий продуман вплоть до малейшей случайной фразы, нужда в этом плане отпала.  
Ибо именно в тот день Анко объявилась в квартире Какаси… Как выяснилось позже, с несколькими коробками данго.  
\- Я подумала, что тоже не против тебя угостить, - сказала она, увидев застывшего на пороге Какаси, который совершенно не ожидал застать у себя дома полуголую женщину с палочкой данго в руке. – Но больше одной палочки не получишь! – с этими словами Анко отправила в рот шарик данго и, подойдя к Какаси, поцеловала дзенина взасос.  
В итоге шарик достался-таки Анко, хотя его вкус они с Какаси разделили напополам.  
А через неделю Какаси нашел у себя на кухне блюдечко молока, которое мирно стояло на полу и, в принципе, никого не трогало.  
На вопрос, зачем тут это блюдечко, Анко неопределенно повела рукой:  
\- А... я себе еще одну Хеби-тян завела, знаешь ли. Не пугайся, если вдруг ее увидишь. И не смей обижать мою малышку, - Анко лениво потянулась, окинула Какаси взглядом снайпера и метнула палочку от данго в косяк за его спиной.  
Какаси почувствовал, что у него задергалось правое веко.  
Впрочем, Анко тем же вечером исцелила его от нервного тика последством сексуальной терапии, которая затянулась едва ли не до утра.  
Где Анко была фантастически хороша, так это в постели. 

На следующий день Какаси пришла посылка – запоздалый результат давешнего продуманного плана. Самого Какаси в тот момент дома не было – дзенин пропадал на миссии, где ему посчастливилось набить морду довольно опасному вражине, помимо промышленного шпионажа грешившего неуважением к божественным данго. Какаси лично видел, как сей неприятный тип приобрел себе палочку данго в уличном ресторанчике, укусил один шарик – и тут же выплюнул, выражаясь при этом не самым благозвучным образом.  
Поскольку Какаси был занят, посылку принимала Анко. В то время она как раз смотрела по телевизору некую затяжную мелодраму. Мелодрама не радовала; Анко то начинала посапывать, то заглядывала в очередной том «Ича-Ича», то подливала молочка своей Хеби-тян, а то и вовсе шлепала в душ – денек выдался жаркий.  
В общем, дверь посыльному открыла прекрасная молодая женщина, посвежевшая и похорошевшая после душа. Прозрачный халатик на голое тело практически не скрывал это самое тело; посыльный был так впечатлен, что лично занес в квартиру все составляющие посылки.  
Все сто коробок с данго.  
После этого героический мужик попытался напроситься на чай. Смотрел он при этом не на чайник, а на грудь Анко, вдобавок то и дело красноречиво поглядывал на притащенные коробки.  
Анко это не понравилось.  
\- Чего пялишься? Мои данго неприкосновенны! – отрезала она. Посыльный попытался, было, возразить, но тут Анко, недолго думая, позвала Хеби-тян.  
Через пару секунд навязчивого кавалера и след простыл.  
\- Вкусно, - сказала Анко, открывая первую коробку.  
Потом Митараси облизнулась.  
Хеби-тян облизнулась точно так же, поглядывая на хозяйку сверху вниз.  
Вернувшийся с миссии Какаси был вознагражден бурной ночью и целыми тремя палочками данго, «честно» разделенными с Анко.

А еще через пару дней Анко вновь исчезла из квартиры, испарившись подобно снегу под яркими лучами весеннего солнца. Видимо, в заключениях Какаси относительно женской психологии в целом и данго в частности имелись значительные недочеты.  
За неимением других вариантов, Какаси искренне радовался отсутствию подрывного элемента в непосредственной близости от его драгоценной коллекции «Ича-Ича». Еще больше радовало отсутствие Хеби-тян, которая однажды чуть его не придушила, по ошибке приняв за вора. Впрочем, еще неизвестно, чья бы взяла – Анко появилась очень вовремя и немедленно велела «отпустить». Кто кого должен был отпустить, она уточнила не сразу, поэтому Какаси и Хеби-тян уставились на нее одинаково недовольным взглядом: дескать, как посмела ты, женщина, отрывать меня от священной битвы?  
Однако Анко быстро прояснила ситуацию, повторив:  
\- Немедленно отпусти мою Хеби-тян! – после чего Какаси зарекся связываться с психованной Митараси и был тверд в этом решении вплоть до самой ночи. Ну а ночью его решимость треснула и рассыпалась, будто пронзенная добрым десятком палочек от данго. Нельзя сказать, что Какаси совсем не сопротивлялся – еще как, и вполне успешно, нужно сказать, и с кровати они таки свалились, приземлившись на ковер и продолжив уже там, и заставили ходить ходуном весь дом, перебудив соседей сверху и снизу, и вообще отовсюду, и Какаси снова почувствовал себя восемнадцатилетним юнцом, дорвавшимся до запретного данго, а Анко потом сыто улыбалась и потягивалась, как довольная кошка, и пережевывала свои бесконечные сладости, которые почему-то никак не отражались на ее фигурке.  
И вот теперь Анко не было. В жилище Какаси, во всяком случае; а из Конохи она никуда не пропадала. Отправившись на поиски исчезнувшей Анко, Какаси почти сразу обнаружил ее в компании Морино Ибики. Митараси что-то сосредоточенно втолковывала специалисту по пыткам и допросам; Ибики поглядывал грозно, но в речи Анко, кажется, вникал.  
Активировать шаринган, чтобы прочитать слова Анко по губам, Какаси не стал, а подбираться ближе не рискнул. Да и какое ему дело до нее, если уж на то пошло?  
Дело, видимо, все же имелось. Какаси мог сколько угодно заниматься самообманом и говорить, будто то, что на следующий день он заметил Анко и, таясь в тени, пошел за ней, было чистой случайностью, но факт оставался фактом: дзенин повадился следить за Митараси. И ничуть не удивился, увидев ее в компании Юухи Куренаи.  
Вид у Куренаи был крайне умиротворенный; ребенка она, судя по всему, с чистой совестью оставила на Шикамару или свою команду и нисколько не переживала по этому поводу. Доверяла.  
Анко что-то рассказывала Куренаи; та заливисто смеялась. Сидя на свежем воздухе, под теплыми лучами солнца, женщины мирно болтали. Анко усмехалась своей излюбленной усмешкой; Какаси стоически заключил, что он тут лишний, и удалился.  
Этой ночью он заснул далеко не сразу – мешали невеселые мысли о жизни и ее смысле, которые рано или поздно посещают каждого синоби... А некоторых так и с завидным постоянством.  
Стоило Какаси заснуть, как его тут же бесцеремонно растолкали. Спросонья едва не применив атакующую технику, Какаси был немедленно оглушен громогласным шепотом в самое ухо:  
\- Я раздобыла нам чай и сок к данго!  
\- Анко?.. – догадался Какаси.  
\- Угу, - она сидела на нем верхом и выглядела подозрительно довольной. – Куренаи поделилась со мной самым лучшим в Конохе чаем! Она его из Страны Чая прямиком получает, у нее там родственники... А Ибики-сан помог разжиться соком. Вовек не забуду его доброту, хе!  
Какаси только вздохнул, предчувствуя, что на завтрашнюю миссию пойдет совершенно не выспавшимся.  
Как всегда, предчувствие не подвело бывалого синоби.

А потом Анко тоже направилась на задание. О задании этом она не распространялась, но по ее непривычной сосредоточенности и отсутствии палочек данго в походной сумке Какаси понял – дело серьезное и явно не на один день.  
Так и вышло. Анко пропала почти на месяц. Коробки с данго сиротливо стояли в холодильнике, ожидая ее прибытия; Какаси время от времени косился на них так, что, казалось, бедолаги до сих пор не отрастили ножки и не смылись только по причине безграничной преданности своей искренней почитательнице. Страшен твой взор, о Шаринган Какаси, но любовь (и Хеби-тян) Митараси Анко страшнее... то есть сильнее.  
Мир без сумасшедшей любительницы данго стал на порядок скучнее. Какаси бесцельно шатался по Конохе, в двухсотый раз перечитывал «Ича-Ича», почему-то не вызывающую прежнего интереса, пытался смотреть бесконечные мелодрамы. Пустяковые миссии не могли принести дзенину желанную разрядку, от учеников же Какаси старался держаться подальше, боясь, что Сакура напоит его слабительным – просто так, для повышения тонуса, – Наруто вдобавок к данго подсадит на рамен, ну а Саске... это Саске.  
Если ученики исключаются, то всегда остаются друзья; Какаси сходил к обелиску героев и, как водится, проторчал у него пару-тройку дней, отвлекаясь только на физиологические потребности. Редкие посетители сего славного места поглядывали на Какаси с сомнением; когда к обелиску каким-то ветром принесло Сая с сиротливой белой лилией, Какаси поспешил убраться подобру-поздорову. Сай не был ни его учеником, ни другом; Сай был доморощенным психологом, а Какаси совсем не улыбалось, чтобы кто-то рылся в его мозгах. Потерпят уж как-нибудь до его смерти, патологоанатомы-самоучки.  
Просветленный недавней медитацией – Обито всегда положительно влиял на излишне правильного друга, – Какаси направился в бордель.  
Девушка, с которой он уединился на этот раз, была мила, но чего-то ей все же не хватало. Не то штуковины в волосах, не то повязки хитай-атэ со всегда холодным протектором, не то вечно мешающегося кулона... А может, палочки данго и наглой улыбки.  
Мысленно разложив Анко на составляющие и поняв, что все равно что-то упустил, и воссоздать ее образ посредством кого-то другого не получится, Какаси покинул бордель несолоно хлебавши. Девушка, впрочем, осталась довольна – клиент попался щедрый, а что дело до конца не довел – так то невелика беда, ей же хлопот меньше.  
Вообще, милых и красивых особей женского пола вокруг Какаси было полно, как и всегда, но он очень не любил расставаться с ними после бурно проведенной ночи, а потому имел дело с прекрасными незнакомками исключительно по настроению, в повседневной жизни обходясь общением с любимой книжкой.  
Сейчас настроения тоже не было, вот и все. Митараси Анко тут ни при чем.  
Короче говоря, методика, навеянная Обито, не сработала. Или сработала, но совсем не так, как того хотелось Какаси. Про себя помянув хитрого друга смачным словцом, Какаси решил направить свои стопы к друзьям не столь хитрым – и первым на очереди оказался любимый учитель Наруто, Умино Ирука.  
Встреча с Ирукой закончилась, не начавшись – в Какаси с порога запустили непонятной книжечкой и от души пожелали «убираться подальше и найти себе, наконец, постоянную бабу, а то вон что о нас люди рисуют!»  
Рассмотрев странную книжечку и особое внимание уделив надписи: «Детям до 18-ти читать только с разрешения родителей. Для яойщиц – исключение», Какаси углубился в чтение.  
\- М-да... – только и выдал он минут через десять. – «Ича-Ича» посодержательней будет.  
Книжица отправилась в кусты, а Какаси удалился, размышляя, кто же они такие, эти яойщицы, и не замешан ли тут Сай.  
Он не видел, как из-за ближайшего дерева, воровато оглядываясь, высунулась Моэги – и стрелой метнулась к злополучным кустам.  
После Ируки Какаси решил навестить Тензо, тща себя надеждой, что книжица для яойщиц в него на сей раз не полетит.  
Книжица не полетела, но у Тензо был явно не лучший день. Бедняга сосредоточенно напивался в одиночестве, время от времени поглядывая на чью-то фотографию в рамочке... но избегая с ней чокаться.  
\- Ей нельзя, - объяснил Тензо, заметив Какаси. – Кормящая мать, такие дела... А этот ссссс... стратег!  
\- Шикамару? – догадался Какаси, вглядываясь в явно сталкерскую фотку Куренаи.  
\- Он ее... охраняет, ссс... соблюдает ее честь, - объяснил Тензо. – Или блюдет?.. А, ладно... И не подойдешь к ней, одни подлянки! А какая женщина, а! Если бы не этот сссс... соблазнитель малолетний... Знаю я, чего он так ее бережет! Сам к красавице подкатывается, и не смотрит, что с ребенком. Поматросит и бросит!  
Какаси несколько оторопело наблюдал за ударившимся в пьяные домыслы кохаем. Он в первый раз видел Тензо набравшимся до такой степени.  
\- Что, опять не решился? – подумав, Какаси сделал единственно верный вывод.  
Тензо поморщился, потом махнул рукой:  
\- Выпьем, сэмпай! Все они, бабы... Вот и твоя слиняла Хокаге знает куда...  
«Это уж точно», - мысленно согласился Какаси. Налил он себе сам – Тензо был слишком расстроен для подобных проявлений гостеприимства.  
После первой дело пошло как по маслу: спустя некоторое время Какаси даже разоткровенничался и поделился с Тензо мыслью о том, как ему не хватает мисочки с молоком на кухонном полу, в которую можно с размаху влететь грязной синобьей сандалией, и палочек от данго, застрявших в оконных шторах.  
Тензо понимающе кивал и признавался фотографии Куренаи в любви, приговаривая, что из него получится замечательный отец.  
Какаси советовал ему больше не пить и мысленно клялся – небо не услышит от него столь глупых слов.  
Кончилось это тем, что оба упились в хлам. Предварительно они вышли на улицу и вроде бы еще покутили там – но дальнейшие воспоминания Какаси были весьма мутны и не поддавались расшифровке. 

Очнулся он уже у себя дома, с компрессом на лбу.  
\- Ну что? Как самочувствие? – спросила у Какаси Анко, по своему обыкновению восседающая в его любимом кресле. В одной руке у нее была палочка данго, во второй – чашка с зеленым чаем, и Какаси вдруг понял, что безумно рад видеть бедовую Митараси.  
\- Прекрасно, - ответил он. – Если ты мне расскажешь, чем я вчера занимался, то вообще будет замечательно.  
\- Ну я только вчера вернулась, - Анко пожала плечами и неожиданно поморщилась. Какаси приподнял бровь. – Чего смотришь? Да, меня на этой миссии немного потрепало... А ты, как настоящий мужчина, напился и пребывал в полном неадеквате. Хотя, судя по рассказам очевидцев, всем было весело. Даже жалко, что я так поздно вернулась. Самое интересное пропустила.  
\- Например?  
\- Ну, например, ты на глазах у половины Конохи пытался изобрести электричество, - сказала Анко, протягивая Какаси чашку с рассолом.  
\- Чидори? – отхлебнув рассола, уточнил дзенин.  
\- Вот именно.  
\- А потом?  
\- А потом требовал, чтобы тебе немедленно доставили все данго, имеющиеся в деревне, в противном случае угрожая лично изничтожить всю другую еду и посадить односельчан на диету из пищевых таблеток. Кстати, неплохое требование, одобряю.  
\- И его выполнили?  
\- А как же! Наруто твой первый за данго побежал... Еще рассольчику?  
\- Да, пожалуйста. А потом?  
\- Ну, данго ты есть не стал. Ты же маску только у себя дома снимаешь... иногда. В общем, ты велел всем набрать палочек от данго и швыряться ими в тебя. Все до единой отбил, между прочим, - в голосе Анко слышалось несомненное восхищение.  
\- А потом?  
\- Потом ты поделился с общественностью животрепещущей историей о том, как однажды по ошибке пошел на миссию с моей сумкой и в схватке вместо кунаи вытащил из нее черные кружевные трусики. По твоим словам, враг был в еще большем шоке, чем ты сам. Драться трусиками ты, ясное дело, не мог, так что тебе пришлось кастовать Райкири... А я-то думала, куда они делись. Оказывается, вот как все было... – Анко посмотрела на Какаси с каким-то плотоядным интересом, так что он поспешил перевести разговор на другую тему:  
\- А потом?  
\- Ну, потом твой друг решил изваять деревянную статую Куренаи. Она до сих пор посреди селения стоит, у меня после миссии на Катон сил не хватило... Да и перед подругой неудобно. В общем, можешь идти посмотреть, заодно проветришься...  
\- Не раньше, чем ты мне все расскажешь. Что еще я вчера натворил? – Какаси поставил вопрос ребром.  
\- Да, собственно, больше ничего. Ну разве что спустил на меня всех собак...  
\- Что, правда?  
\- Да, призвал их и велел искать меня до победного конца.  
\- А дальше?  
\- Дальше они меня нашли – я как раз к Конохе подходила – и порадовали новостью о том, что ты окончательно сбрендил. Пришлось срочно наводить порядок, - Анко с некой мечтательностью улыбнулась. – Правда, к тому времени ты уже мирно спал под забором, так что тебя я трогать не стала. А вот твоему дружку перепало на орехи. С ним сейчас Куренаи возится. Ммм, а не завести ли мне электрогитару? Как ты думаешь?.. – без всяких переходов добавила Анко. Похоже, этот вопрос занимал ее намного больше чудачеств Какаси. У нее и своих заскоков хватало...  
Это-то в ней и привлекало больше всего.

Гитару Анко все-таки приобрела. Правда, вместо того, чтобы учиться играть на вышеуказанном инструменте, Митараси страдала какой-то фигней. В воображении Какаси уже возникала Анко, без сожалений колошматящая этой гитарой всех без разбору.  
Похоже, Анко тревожила не только его воображение. Именно такой вывод Какаси сделал, обнаружив под дверью своей квартиры странную книжицу, подсунутую неведомым доброжелателем. Подозрительно знакомая надпись на книжке гласила: «Детям до 18-ти читать только с разрешения родителей. Для хентайщиков – исключение».  
С некоторым опасением раскрыв книжицу, Какаси остолбенел. На этот раз главными героями рисованной истории были они с Анко.  
\- Что там? – Митараси, не выпуская гитары, подошла к Какаси и заглянула в книжку через его плечо. – Ух ты... Вот это прямо как с нас срисовано! А это – наглая ложь, мы в такой позе еще не пробовали! Хм... интересная поза, между прочим... Надо поговорить с этим Саем, мне нравятся его идеи...  
Какаси подумал, что тоже серьезно поговорит с Саем... о том, что разглашать информацию о чужой личной жизни недостойно истинного синоби, и о том, что истинные синоби делают с решившимся на это художником-полудурком.  
\- А гитары нет, - между тем разочарованно заметила Анко. – Наверное, он ее еще не видел. Немудрено – ты шторы постоянно задергиваешь, бедному мальчику с соседней крыши ничего толком не видно...  
\- Ты сумасшедшая, - с тяжким вздохом констатировал Какаси. – И о чем я думал, когда предлагал тебе переехать ко мне!  
\- Не боись, - Анко по своему обыкновению усмехнулась. – Я ведь все равно не согласилась. Так что, позу пробуем? Или лучше пойдем данго поедим? Что-то я проголодалась...  
Какаси обреченно на нее посмотрел... и почувствовал, как губы растягиваются в невольной улыбке.  
Хорошо, что под маской этого не было видно.


End file.
